beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade (Manga)
Beyblade, known in Japan as Explosive Shoot Beyblade (爆転シュートベイブレード Bakuten Shūto Beiburēdo), is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Takao Aoki. The manga is licensed for English language release in North America by Viz Media. Information Bakuten Shoot Beyblade was the 2nd installment of the Beyblade franchise, successor to the video game Jisedai Begoma Battle Beyblade. Due to Bakuten Shoot Beyblades early success, it received an anime adaptation under the same name. It was succeeded by the manga Metal Fight Beyblade. Another English version licensed and sold in Australia also exists, this predates the American English release by approximately one year and uses a different English translation to the American one. Due to the increased popularity of Beyblade, and growing install in the original series, the manga began production again under the new name of Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: Rising. The names of the Chapters are only shown in the Shinshoban volumes. When they are originally released in CoroCoro Comics the chapters do not have titles. Due to the successful of the run of the manga, much of the Franchise during this period was released under the name of "Bakuten Shoot Beyblade", with the anime adopting this name in 2001. The name was used up until the end of the mangas run in 2004. The anime and manga both ended due to the dwindling popularity of "Beyblade" as a franchise; as such for the following 4 years afterwards Beyblade had no complying manga or anime. Links to other parts of the franchise The manga is inspired by the storyline of Jisedai Begoma Battle Beyblade, which acted as the basis for much of the manga's very early storyline. Originally Beybladers like Tyson were using their main game bits Spin Dragoon and Kai Ultimate Frostic Dranzer, both from Jisedai Begoma Battle Beyblade. However, many other elements from the game did not make it into the manga. Kai also had his persona from the game and initially hated Beyblade and wanted to destroy the game. Only a handful of the first volumes chapters referenced this game. Chapters that run in mid-2000 used Beyblades featured in the book that were tie-ins with Beyblade Fighting Tournament. Beyblades were featured based on the games "Archtypes" of Dranzer, Driger, Draciel and Dragoon. As the franchise was "Beyblade", not "Bakuten Shoot Beyblade", the game itself did not bare the manga name, despite using its characters. After 2001 it began to follow the familiar Beyblades as seen in the anime and continued to base itself on the formant of Beyblades thereafter. All related content to the manga, including the anime, included the name "Bakuten Shoot Beyblade" to signal they were based on the manga. Content not directly linked to the Bakuten Shoot Beyblade manga bore other names, manga such as Beyblade Battle Saint Lolita were regarded as separate parts of the "Beyblade" franchise and having no relation to the Bakuten Shoot Beyblade manga at all. Daichi's "Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Gaiden" installments in the manga were originally chapters released that were a separate storyline from the main storyline. They were included in the Collective volumes of the Bakuten Shoot Beyblade manga. This lead to Daichi's storyline being the only spin off related manga to bare the "Bakuten Shoot Beyblade" name. Daichi's chapters were eventually linked to the main storyline and he was written into Tyson's own storyline. This ties in with his earlier presence in the video games which he fought the BBA team. Eventually this lead to him being featured in Beyblade: G-Revolution to link with the manga having introduced him. Due to the fact the anime progressed much quicker then the manga had one, very few references to the manga are made in Beyblade: V-Force, which is why the two storylines have little in common. The manga ties up the few bits of V-Force it covers, but begins its G-Revolution tie in arc at the same time. The result was G-Revolution had more links to the manga. The anime is often treated particularly by overseas fans as the primarily source of Beyblade due to it being released before the manga in North America and Europe. No Video Games made by Hudson were released either into the overseas markets. Because of this the overseas fans often mistake the "Bakuten Shoot Beyblade" as the franchises name, even though it is simple "Beyblade" even in Japan. Bakuten Shoot Beyblade as mentioned only applies to all content related to this manga. Synopsis Takao Kinomiya strives to be the best beyblader in Japan. After meeting a stranger on the street, Takao receives from the stranger a beyblade that represents the blue dragon, Seiryu, whom Takao names Dragoon. After meeting Kai Hiwatari, a rival in the beginning, Max Mizuhara, Takao's best friend, and Rei Kon, the four form their own beyblade team, The Bladebreakers, and battle many different opponents, who end up becoming friends in the end. Beside all the battling however, the Bladebreakers must stop the evil beyblade team, the Demolition Boys, run by a man named Volkov. Characters See here for a complete list of characters. Volume List See here for a complete list of volumes. Trivia *The last volume was disliked quite heavily by Doujin Beylade fans in Japan for featuring the Beybladers as adults. The fans were not so keen on the idea of their favourite characters "growing up" and there was a known boycott among their groups. Category:Manga Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:First Generation